dangerstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirra Vel
__TOC__ Equipment *'K507 Pistol'- two of them usually kept in holsters on her thighs; identical in appearance to the K527 Standard Pistol but capable of firing larger slugs. Normal Attire: changes regularly, usually skimpy and sexy. History Born on Cerberum in the suburbs of Kaos, the second largest city on the planet. She was 7 when her little sister, Marrs, came along. She had a modest upbringing the first 7 years of her life but once her sister was around she was given more duties as the older sister. The lack of attention and sheer apathy toward her by her parents drove her within herself. She became a loner as she grew older and once 15 decided it was time for her to leave her parents now that she was legal age on Cerberum. She left and went to KDX995, starting as a waitress as she tried to carve out a spot for herself on the emerging moon colony. Eventually, she founded her company, Vel Entertainment, deeming entertainment as a general term she began planning and running the biggest parties on KDX995 and became well known for them, eventually however her young heart wanted to explore other avenues of entertainment. She began the first broadcast station based on KDX995 when she was 19 and by the time she was 22 she'd spread into home entertainment, partnering with a small-time inventor, Lenny Page, and selling a home-party holographic and audio projector. Providing entertainment for the party for all night, for any occasion, all you need to do is provide the food which was also taken care of after she opened several different chains of restaurants that catered specifically to holding and catering out to parties. By the time she was 25 she'd made a name for herself, so much so that she was able to consider retirement and decided to do a part-time retirement. Allowing her to continue working and spreading her entertainment empire while doing whatever she wanted. One night when she was 27 having dinner with a client she noticed a man, Gabe McDaniel, sitting at the bar. She approached him and the two struck up a conversation, the two began dating not long after that and dated for 3 years. After a year they were engaged but wanted to wait to marry until they felt they were both ready, upon Gabe's 31st birthday, however, it was realized that they weren't ready and the couple split after the revelation that Gabe had gotten drunk at one of Mirra's parties and slept with another woman. Since then Mirra has once again gone back into her shell much like she did so many years ago on Cerberum and has left her marital fate up to destiny. She has not kept in touch with her family at all and has no idea as to the fate of her sisters. She can only assume they're alive. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Red Category:Green eyes Category:Female Category:Single Category:Straight Category:AB Category:Athletic/Lean Category:Cerberum Category:Executive Category:Vel Entertainment Category:Needs Player